Crave
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: It was just a game but soon things changed. Smut attempt MxM Dont like dont read it.


**Media**: Fic

**Length**: One-Shot

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Title:** Crave

**Summary**: It was just a game.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s**): Sam/Paul

**Rating**: M

**Word Count:** 1,046

**Warning/Notes**: Slash, first Paul/Sam

**Beta**: starry_nights88 who is so amazing.

Written for my good friend Brigitte aka you_ravish_me as a gift for her birthday. I know its late but hope you like it girl.

* * *

It all started as a simple game. The light kisses, teasing touches, the grinding of the hips, the nips on the neck; they were just part of a game to test each other's will. But soon he didn't know how it happened or why, but something changed. He began to crave the other's touch, want it, and _need _it. And now he found himself at the mercy of the touch of the one he craved. He was always so composed, but all that ended when the one above him caressed his skin. He whined as the other kissed down his taunt muscles. His hand unconsciously went into the younger's hair.

"No Sam!" The other growled as he pinned the other's hands above his head.

Sam bucked his hips as he felt the other's hand teasing his hard cock. He whined slightly as he tilted his head back in submission, giving the other access to his neck. A moan escaped his lips as the other bite down on his neck.

"Like that Sam, like being under my control." The other's voice reached Sam's lust fill mind as the other's breath ghosted his neck.

"Yes," Sam moans lowly he bucked into the other's teasing touches as the one above him licked his harden nipple and took it in his mouth. He could feel the smirk as the other stared up at him. He jumped as he felt the other's fingers at his entrance, teasing him. Sam moaned and tried to push against the teasing fingers. "Please," he whined.

"How does it feel Sam?" The voice of the other whispered against his ear. "How does it feel to be at the hand of your beta?"

"Please Paul," Sam whined again needed Paul's touch and crashed his lips against the younger male's. The alpha pulled away with a hiss as the other male's fingers entered him and began to move in him. Soon the slight pain he was feeling subdued and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He pushed himself against Paul's fingers.

Paul kissed down Sam's neck and bit down hard on his alpha's skin, marking and claiming him. His mouth soon roamed down Sam's chest kissing and nipping at Sam's flesh. Paul's tongue lapped around Sam's nipple and sucked on it as his finger's made scissor motions in him. He smirked as he felt elder male arch into him.

"Please, Paul…need…you..now…," Sam moaned out withering underneath his beta's touch. He whined slightly as he felt the other remove his fingers. He gasped as he felt the head of Paul's dick near his entrance.

The younger male positioned himself in between Sam's legs and pushed slowly into him. He groaned at the feel of Sam's heat; never imagining their games of bluff would reach this level of intimacy. After a while and once Sam was used to him, he slowly began to move in him. He moaned as he buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck as his alpha's leg wrapped around him, causing him to go deeper in Sam.

"Oh… God!" Sam cried out as he felt Paul dick pressed deeper into him. His arms wrapped themselves around Paul's neck as he pulled the other male closer to him. Loving the feel of Paul's touch, a touch he had longed for and craved, for so long. The older native began to move against the younger and matched his movements. Just when Sam thought he couldn't have anymore contact he bucked into his beta as he brought his hand in between them, and he began to stroke him.

Paul smirked as he felt Sam wither at his touch. His hand began to tease the man beneath him. He slowly rand his palm down his alpha's engorged member which was leaking with pre-come; his thumb ghosted over the slit and he slightly pushed against it. He continued his ministration causing more drops of pre-come to form. Paul suddenly removed his hand from Sam's dick, which caused the other to whine in disappointment, and brought his come covered fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly.

Sam opened his eyes at the loss of Paul's hand and whined, his eyes widen when he saw his beta lick his come off his fingers and moaned at the sight. "Paul…," he rasped out, his breathing heavy as he felt the tug at his stomach. He could feel himself drawing nearer. Sam moaned wantonly as he felt Paul's hand return and began stroking him again. He knew he wasn't going to last long with the double stimulation of Paul in him and his hand. "Paul…harder..," he whined as he crashed his lips against the other male.

Paul moaned into the kiss as he obliged to Sam's pleas and began to thrust harder into him. He moaned as Sam began to move erratically against him. "Keep doing that,' he moaned out as hands moved to Sam's hips. "Not…gonna…last.".

Sam pushed his body against Paul. "Harder..Fuck…Paul…," he growled out. With one last thrust into his body, Sam gasped as he felt Paul's seed fill him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the younger native. His breath hitched as he stared into warm dark brown eyes. A wave of intense feeling came over him as felt himself lose control and he came in between his and Paul's stomachs.

Paul gasped as he felt Sam's come and threw his head back in ecstasy as the other male clamp around his dick milking him. "Mine," he growled out as he bit down on his alpha's neck marking him, claiming him, wanting everyone to know that he had been touched by him and he'd kill anyone who'd try to defy his claim. He collapsed on top of Sam when both had come down from their high.

Both males laid in the bed breathing and panting heavily; trying to gather their thoughts on what exactly just happen between them. Paul raised his head and looked at Sam, who stayed quiet and stared intently back at him. No words were said as their lips once again met in a kiss, but this one filled with more passion than any they had shared. Both said nothing knowing they had just vowed their lives and love to each other.

* * *

This is my first acutal full length atempt at smut for twilight, its not the best but I hope you enjoyed it.

please r&r


End file.
